


雪羽

by Divano_Messiah



Series: 火鸟 [3]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Happy Birthday Lelouch, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21672022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 《火鸟》番外一则，但当作独立篇目阅读应该也没什么障碍。光和三年的十二月，暴风雪小屋、暖炉、热可可和脱衣扑克。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。今年份的修诞纪念，生日快乐。
Relationships: Kururugi Suzaku/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia
Series: 火鸟 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562353
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	雪羽

“十七。”朱雀说。他翻出的三张牌是黑桃K、草花七和方片三。

“十九。”鲁路修说，向他晃悠着一张红心九，“很抱歉，又是我赢了。”

朱雀对着那张小矮桌哀叹了一声。虽然他不太在乎纸牌游戏的胜负，几把连输下来还是会有点沮丧的。“我觉得答应你上牌桌就是个错误。”他咕哝道。鲁路修笑得很开心，这让他觉得自己的惨败还是有点价值的。他双手向外一摊，摆出一副听天由命任人宰割的模样。“这次你来选？”

“你身上好像已经没几件可选的了。”鲁路修托着下巴端详他，眼神从他的脖子滑到他的腰，然后不太客气地在他的裤裆附近打了个转，“不如就先把内裤脱掉吧。”

他闯进这间小屋的时候还是午前。外头风雪交加，他不得不严密地捂上了整张脸还戴上了护目镜才敢下车，不出十米的徒步行走就让他内心哀嚎起了自己实在低估了严寒的力量。是的，他确实能做到大冷天地在荒郊野岭挨冻，但那种挨冻法和极圈附近的强降温完全是两码事。所以在鲁路修为他开门的时候，朱雀着实万分感激对方的动作之迅速。幸好他们之间存在着一些精神上的关联，这让鲁路修略去了把他关在门外盘查他的身份的过程，但这仍然没有略去他拖着行李进屋之后鲁路修脸上精彩无比的表情变化。

“你为什么要来这里？”鲁路修问。

“我为什么不能来这里？”朱雀反问道。

当然他是理亏的，因为他是动用了一点小手段从别人那里追查到鲁路修的下落、然后招呼也不打一声就直接找上门了，没有事前通告，没有取得探视许可。“别人”具体一点来说就是C.C.、娜娜莉和修奈泽尔，反正鲁路修要么会跟人共享自己的行程，要么会托人帮忙解决一些行程中的麻烦。他会在ZERO比较忙碌的时候自作主张地将行程安排瞒过朱雀，至少是避开一部分细节。所以朱雀只听到他含糊地说了句“去北方”，之后就没了下文。

然后天气预报就在ZERO开始闲下来的那一日通报了这场暴风雪的存在。正常人应该选择掉头就走，顺便把留在附近的熟人都一起劝走。不过反正他们在为人处世的方法上不太正常也不是头一天的事了。

“因为你一个不小心就会冻伤。”鲁路修毫不客气地训斥他，“冻掉鼻子或者耳朵，留下几个难看的血窟窿，让我在跟你亲热的时候都忍不住一次又一次难受。我也会冻伤，但是我能设法治好自己，至少比你要容易点。”朱雀刚刚摘下帽子和护目镜，鲁路修就伸出双手来推他了。力道不大，但足够表示出鲁路修的态度。“回去，回去。就连C.C.都放弃在这种天气里跟过来了，你怎么就不能学着她的样子偷偷懒呢。”

“这话该我说。”朱雀说，“我跟她联系过了，她说‘哎呀，就那么一个连枪都拿不稳也不敢杀人的小怂包，放着不管等到来年夏天再去处理也不会出什么大麻烦的，也只有鲁路修会选在这种一点都不合适的时机逮着一点线索就闷头跑过去非要把问题在年内解决’。”

“听上去确实是她会说的话。”鲁路修嘀咕道，“指望魔女能对人间秩序多拥有一点责任感果然还是太不切实际了。”朱雀没忍住笑了一声，鲁路修则无奈地摇了摇头。“安心吧，我已经找那小子谈过了，问题差不多解决了。”他解释说，看了眼基本上已经被雪给糊住的窗户，“我也没打算找死，遇上暴风雪强降温纯属意料之外。现在机场被封锁了，叫人派专机过来接我倒是可行，不过这鬼天气下能不能正常起飞是个问题。”

“万能的鲁路修也有拿客观因素没辙的时候。”朱雀半真不假地感慨道。

“我又不能对着自然现象呼风唤雨。你以为我是谁，真神还是巫术师？”鲁路修说。

他停止了推搡，抬手轻轻拧了下朱雀的鼻子，然后自己皱了下鼻子，仿佛这才反应过来真实的现状如何。“对哦，所有航线都停运了。现在你是跟我一起被困在这里了。”鲁路修抬头作思索状，旋即哼了一声，“那我就大发慈悲地收留你几天吧。虽然吃食的原材料只有罐头，不过种类还挺丰富。有电有水有烤炉，毛毯也管够。条件确实不太好，不过想来你也不是那种特别挑剔的人。何况这次也是你自作主张地跑了过来，这就算是你自讨苦吃了。”

“我觉得这就很好了。”朱雀宽容地说。他脱下对于室内温度来说又过于厚重的外衣，在被外温冻过的四肢接触到足够多的热量时短暂地打了个哆嗦。鲁路修自然无比地从他手上拿走了外衣，挂在进门处的衣帽架上。朱雀拖着有些沉重的靴子向鲁路修走去，从他背后一把将他抱住了，把脸埋在了他的颈窝里。

“做什么？”鲁路修问。

“你身上的味道。”朱雀压着他的衣领嗅了嗅，“很好闻。”

“有什么味道吗？我觉得只有雪。”鲁路修诧异道。他举起手腕，自己也努力地闻了闻。“我洗过澡的。这里还是有热水的。”

不是那种味道啊，朱雀咕哝了一小声。不过是某种会叫人安心的成分罢了，来自于这具身体的、鲜活而温暖的气息。“你是在故意表现得不解风情吗？”他质疑道。鲁路修笑了，反手摸了摸他的脑袋。

“也许。”鲁路修说，“我还没原谅你招呼也不打一声就擅自跑过来这件事。”

话虽如此，他还是积极利用了厨房，用存货捣鼓出了两人份的午餐。虽然食材不太新鲜，但浇了肉酱的土豆和煮开的汤在味道上都没什么问题。位于景区的小木屋虽然远离城镇，孤独地伫立在山野间，放眼望去前后都没个邻居作伴，但作为专门租给远足客的栖身之所来说，内部设施还是挺齐全的。午后的风雪似乎更大了，只留了内层轻便着装也拔掉了靴子的朱雀小心地凑到小屋前门边，从朝向公路的窗户看了眼外头的光景。

“我希望车没事。”

“很难说。”鲁路修的声音挨近到他身边，“不过等雪停了之后，你有大把的办法叫人来帮忙，连车带你一起拖走的那种。”

朱雀放弃了从白茫茫一片里看出点什么有效信息来而扭过头看他。“我怎么觉得你好像不太想见我。”

“是你的错觉。”鲁路修眨了下眼，“我还处在被你突然踹上门的惊讶中没有回过神来。再说了，我也是真的在担心突然断水断电断燃气，然后失去取暖设备的我们会在半天之内就变成两根冻冰棍。我大概还可以抢救一下，你就会彻底变成一具冰冷的尸体了。”

朱雀没管他是不是在故意吓唬人，就这么凑到了他的鼻尖前头去。“不是很好吗。”朱雀说，“走向死亡的整个过程都可以跟你相拥。”

“我建议你还是把这种话从你的浪漫台词本上划掉比较好。”鲁路修不客气道。

“我在挂毯后面发现了备用的烤火炉，烧木头的那种。”朱雀改口说，“厨房后面的仓库里还有不少劈好的柴，全部利用起来的话可以多支撑至少一天半。”

“啊，这才比较像样。”

鲁路修总算松了口，朱雀便凑得更近，蹭了蹭他的嘴唇。鲁路修将这加深为一个更为正式的吻，窗外寒风呼啸，屋里干燥暖和，这个吻则更湿润些。他们没有过早地挑起情色暗示，只是弄出了一连串不断交替的分离贴合，像是在用嘴唇和舌头嬉戏玩耍。待到这把戏差不多叫人玩够了，他们才分开了一定的距离，各自的手臂还勾在对方的腰间或脖子上。

“想要讨你的欢心可真难啊。”朱雀抱怨道。

“也许你用不着这么费劲。”鲁路修说，“我的意思是，反正你不需要额外做什么也能吸引我的注意力。有的时候我会露出坏脸色来，那也不是你的问题。”

他的脸色并不坏，有点泛红，显得很健康之余也像是在害羞。至于他的心情好不好，那就是另一回事了。设身处地想一想，换成是自己被困在这么一栋小屋里门都难得迈出去一步，周围荒无人烟还大雪封路，朱雀觉得自己的心情也好不到哪去。这跟抗压能力关系不大，鲁路修的精神状态显然还很正常，就是兴致不太高。有人在这样的坏天气里登门拜访和他作伴也没能迅速调节他的情绪。

“我觉得你需要一杯热可可。”朱雀提议道。

“还有很多吻。”鲁路修补充说。

“会有很多吻。”朱雀点点头，“我先去找可可粉。”

这么一想，放任自己的脾气跟着天气走的鲁路修还挺可爱的，而且他还没在自己面前费心掩饰这点。朱雀翻出了可可粉和两个大号马克杯，鲁路修拿来了有点旧但很柔软的毛毯，随后他们一起窝在小屋的起居室里，在信号断断续续的情况下放弃了收看电视节目，而是从朱雀的行李中挑出了一盒录影带。

“你还真是准备好了要来度假的。”鲁路修在一通翻找过后这么感慨道，但没有责怪他什么。ZERO总是需要假期的，他们也逐渐适应这种出来寻人之余顺便放松一把的模式了——毕竟就算朱雀是被求助性质的联络给叫出来的，在附近多耽搁几天也不会有人谴责他不务正业，这算是ZERO的特权。他们窝在沙发一角，裹着毛毯喝着热饮看完了一部老电影。可可粉的质量不上不下，有点太甜，但口感不算坏。

他们两个都不是对生活条件要求特别高的类型，所以这就很好了。朱雀在电影播放的中段去瞥鲁路修的侧脸，确认了他的气色还好。热量和糖分显著改善了他的情绪，让他不时掠过的思感边缘仿佛泛起了柔和的金辉与细小的气泡。

傍晚的时候风雪依然没停，风速似乎减弱了一点，大概能让人在全副武装的情况下多迈出门两步。朱雀出门去检查了一下车还能不能发动，在引擎传来令人安心的轰鸣之后松了口气，随后就迅速逃回了屋里。浴室竟然还可以正常使用，希望供水管道能在这样的鬼天气下多坚持一段时间。在分别光顾过餐桌和浴盆之后，他换上宽松便服，盘腿坐在了靠近暖炉的那片地毯上。鲁路修从他的背包里抽出一盒扑克牌，因他没能随身带着一副棋盘而惋惜地摇了摇头。

“这只说明我还没有那么喜欢自讨苦吃。”朱雀说。

“这就很难讲了。”鲁路修回应道。

他们拖出了一张在出外露营时可以摆在地上的小矮桌。没有人想在这种气温里外出，所以这张桌子就在地毯前边派上了用场。他们决定好了要轮流发牌，游戏项目是简化过的二人对战版黑杰克，因为手边实在没多少可赌的东西，鲁路修在赢下第一把之后眨着眼提议，鉴于屋里的温度已经够高了，多脱下几件来也不会着凉。除非有人不怕死地跑出门去。

在打到第三把时，朱雀就有点后悔自己在洗过澡后穿得太少了。当然了，鲁路修也穿得一样少，但以他的算牌技巧他根本就很难输，所以开局时的初始状态有几件衣服挂在身上对他来说几乎没有任何影响。第三把结束后朱雀认命地听从指示脱下了内裤，虽然他们两个都离暖炉很近，可他听着吹打在玻璃上的风声，还是觉得股间一阵凉飕飕。

“我觉得穿成这样很蠢。”朱雀抱怨道。他脱下衣服的时候没有多大感想，但他将原本用于遮蔽私处的布料叠放在已经脱下的袖衫和长裤上的时候，他忽然觉得脸上有点烫。他硬着头皮坐回原位，意识到鲁路修正饶有兴致地盯着自己的股间看，还有两条光着的腿，还有他依然拉在脚踝上的棉袜。朱雀咳了一声，鲁路修的眼睛才向上一瞥，滑过他依然绷在身上的紧身背心而朝向他的脸。

“你可以考虑赢两把回来，然后你就可以拿回你的内裤了。”鲁路修说，“或者你也可以让我脱掉一些，毕竟现在室内有点太热了。”

他在说话时有一个不太明显的舔唇动作。朱雀咽下一小口唾沫，因自己在对着那双笑吟吟的眼睛时一点主意都没有而倍感无奈。“你这是在预告你接下来两把会主动放水吗？”他充满希望地问。鲁路修拢起两张已经翻开过的牌到手中，拿着它们扇了扇风，垂在耳鬓边的发梢晃了一晃。

“嗯哼，你猜。”

接下来的牌局明显是被鲁路修精准地控住了结果。朱雀放弃了在这方面跟他作斗争，索性享受起了被局势牵着走的过程。反正这个游戏的结果安全又无害，不管谁脱得更多都没什么坏处。他甚至分神想了想鲁路修大致用上了哪些算牌技巧，又或许鲁路修只是搭配着良好的记忆力用上了比较高明的洗牌手法。除此之外倒是没有别的作弊可能，毕竟他们即便共享视觉也是双向的，互相看牌就没有任何意义了。他失去了两只袜子，而他的对手在那两只袜子之间依次脱下了上衣和长裤。鲁路修的上身只穿了一件，他将那件袖衫慢悠悠地拉过头顶便暴露出了依然清瘦得过分的躯干，但又因为没练出多么明显的肌肉块而看上去比骨头架子要柔软不少。他的头发被弄乱了一点，在随后的牌局中用手掌压了一压也没完全理平整。他脱下长裤时露出形状分明的胯骨与膝骨，他的脸更红了，但可能只是暖炉烘烤所致。

“十八。”朱雀摊出了牌面。

“爆了。”鲁路修说，翻出了一张黑桃十，总和加起来变成了二十二。他笑得轻松又愉快，看上去完全没有输牌后的沮丧感。“还是归你选。”

你就不能稍微装得像一点吗，朱雀暗叹道。鲁路修坐在对面，半身被暖炉映上了一层暖光。这下他用于蔽体的衣物也所剩无几了，他优雅地叠放起来的四肢赤裸着，放在风雪天里看上去很冷，但在金红光芒的铺散下，他传递而来的气息显得相当温暖甜蜜，宛如拌了焦糖的奶咖。他将双手抱在身前，左手上的银戒闪闪发亮。

“呃。那就，袜子。”朱雀移开视线，“随便哪只。”

“我怎么觉得你变老实了不少？”鲁路修说，“是我的错觉吗？”

可能人总是会在久别重逢之后不太放得开，朱雀想。虽然这种观点对于他自己的过往表现来说不能完全成立，而且这回他们也没有分别太久。抑或是他觉得性挑逗不是件在二人共度的头一晚就非做不可的事，毕竟他在这栋小屋里已经获得了足够多的慰藉了。在穿越过漫无边际的冰寒之后，抵达一座得以栖身的岛屿，有热可可和棉花糖，有比食物、水浴和软和的毛毯加起来还要好的某个人。他还在胡思乱想的途中，忽然因思感的边缘被触碰了而微微一震，在那道涟漪扩散开时敏感地哼了一声。他抬起眼睛，鲁路修已经站了起来，从脚踝上拉下了属于底裤布料的一小片纯黑色，潇洒地将它丢在了一边。

“其实只要袜子就……”

“时间不早了。”鲁路修说着，指了下墙壁上的挂钟，“我觉得游戏可以告一段落了，你怎么想？”

朱雀循着他的指示去看钟的时候，鲁路修把那张小矮桌折叠起来收回到一旁，就这么赤着身子开始四处走动。他站定下来时腰窝被阴影衬得很深，两瓣不算饱满的臀肉之间竖下的缝隙绷得很紧。“好了。”他停在卧室的前头，伸手握住了门把，“现在让我看看这里的库存内容到底有多丰富吧。”

“其实我也有准备。”朱雀说。他在鲁路修扭过头来时干咳了一声，指了指自己的背包所在的方向。他不确定鲁路修是否能在床头柜里翻出点什么来，不过既然他不是空手而来，倒也不必再多此一举。鲁路修挑起眉毛，脖颈线条和歪过的肩轻轻一转，便重新正对着他袒露了身姿。

“啊。”鲁路修说，“我收回你变老实了的前言。”

他走向朱雀指出的目标物件，光着脚踩过铺地的绒毯，随后他就这么毫无防备地弯下腰，臀部拱起一个漂亮的弧形，臀缝也微微分开了。朱雀盯着他的屁股看了好一会儿，在已经明确了接下来要做什么之后，就不必再遮遮掩掩或拖拖拉拉了。“我只是比较耐心。”朱雀说，“显然长时间的分居有助于锻炼我的耐心。”

鲁路修拿着润滑剂走了过来，对着他稍微翻了下眼睑，然后分开双膝趴跪在他身前，单手握住了他的阴茎。“你得自觉点。”鲁路修说，“游戏已经结束了，让接下来的事变得公平些。”朱雀听话地抓住紧身底衣的下摆往上一掀，就在他的视野短暂地被上翻拉过头顶的衣物给蒙住的时候，他感觉到自己的阴茎被温热的口腔给裹住了，一条灵巧的舌头绕着顶部来回游走、舔舐又揉按，就像要将他的欲望融化在里头一般。

鲁路修没有拿套。他明说了自己不介意稍微弄脏地毯，毕竟只要外头的烂天气继续维持下去，他们就有的是时间在事后打扫战场了。他给朱雀吸出来了一发含在嘴里，抱怨朱雀最近的饮食不太健康导致精液有点苦。然后他们一齐光着身子倒在地毯上，朱雀看见了一张掉落在一边错过了收整时机的纸牌。他用离它更近的左手指给鲁路修看，鲁路修捉住他的手指，轻轻摩挲着他指根处的另一枚银环。

朱雀在这一刻忽然觉得自己跑这一趟很值得。乘一趟让人有点睡不好觉的超长航班飞过来也是，在天气变糟之后顶着狂风暴雪踩油门飙上两个钟头也是，被困在这栋孤零零的小屋里也是。那辆车在一夜过后不知道还能不能正常发动，他们的食材也只有罐头，换作一个过往经历比较普通的人过来，这会儿就该开始担心自己的小命能不能跟这栋屋子一起吊到雪停的时候了。可是待在鲁路修身边时他一点也不担心，他只需要抓住近在咫尺的这个人，一起蜷缩在这个并不十分宽阔的温暖窝点里，仿佛全世界只剩下他们两个。无需徘徊于梦魇，无需忧虑于未来。

在他再度硬起来之前，他们花了足够多的时间在亲吻、爱抚和肌肤相贴上。鲁路修确实向他索要了很多个吻，伴着晚餐余留下的汤汁、另一些热可可和足够柔软的舌头。他们的思感密密叠叠地纠缠在一起，程度更甚于他们的身体，让他们在每一次肢体摩挲间都能捕捉到对方从意识深处发出的满足低吟，在脑海中激荡起金色的涟漪。冰雪遇到了热源，在它的怀抱中融化了，化为沉默而绵延不绝的潮水。不同朝向的波澜撞击在一起，带来阵阵颤栗之后完美地相融了。

那感觉实在太好，以至于朱雀花了些时间才意识到自己的身体已经为下一次的性唤起做好了准备。他尝试去搂鲁路修的腰，后者转了个身背向他，但没有挣脱他的手臂。鲁路修面向着暖炉，让背部留在柔和的阴影中，朱雀去亲他的耳鬓与颈窝时听见他在低声发笑。他的身体很暖和，他微微拱起腰便将后臀送来，贴合了朱雀重新硬起来的性器。朱雀伸手够过被他们扔在一旁的润滑剂，将油液涂抹在鲁路修的臀缝里，指尖裹着湿滑痕迹打着旋儿在穴眼周围抹开。鲁路修的腰一抖一抖，他说是因为那东西太凉。

然后他们就这么侧躺在地毯上做爱。靠着暖炉，烘得口干舌燥，然后扭过头来搜刮彼此的唾液。朱雀搂着身前的人的腰，在小幅耸动间让手掌逐渐滑过了对方的胯骨、扳在大腿根上。鲁路修靠在他怀里，腿缝被他顶开，两瓣臀肉当中夹着他的阴茎，细小急促的喘息声中裹着舒服的鼻音。他们的肉体交合随着时间的推移而愈发紧密，精神间的隔膜时隐时现，不同流向的潮水依依不舍地互相纠缠着。朱雀将他的性器慢慢推到深处，鲁路修的体内似乎比擦过皮肤的烘烤更热，宛如一个温暖的、狭小的，敞开来填塞他的欲望的私人巢穴。那湿润深邃的甬道吸得他太紧，叫他更加贪恋里头的温度和触感，在活动腰胯时连多拔出一些都不肯。鲁路修沙哑着嗓子说他太贪婪了，话语中的责怪之意半真不假。如果鲁路修真的不喜欢这种顶在体内快速颠动的干法，是不会从喉咙深处发出这般满足而愉快的低音的。

这太好了。在风雪的持续撕扯下，门窗都时不时就传出一阵令人不安的怪声，被包裹在昏黄灯光下的一切都显得朦胧而脆弱，却也因此而更像是一个具现化的愿望、一份难能可贵的赠礼。像是心愿的碎片，羽翼中的一片拼图，在此时被印刻下来、令这一幕在回忆当中被陈列起来并熠熠生辉。鲁路修在他怀中伸展着肢体，足弓猛一下弹起又绷紧，喘出的柔软声息好似半融化的乳酪，勾得人食欲大动，忍不住去品尝更多。风的声音太吵，而屋子里又太静，除去他们两人的肉体挤碰声与交叠的喘息呻吟之外，再没有任何成调的乐曲或别的活物身在其中。朱雀调整了手臂的摆放方式，他不再扳着鲁路修的腿，反正对方也不会轻易地从他怀里滑出去。他搂住鲁路修的上半身，指腹钝重地搓过肋侧与心口，撩拨过胀硬的乳首，然后绕到了颈前，搭在展开翅翼的血纹一角。他以为自己是在触摸着另一颗心脏，同样温热、同样拥有奇妙的律动，片刻之后才意识到他可能是碰到了一座信号塔，而它正在接收的是自己的生命特征。随后他的意识陷入一片空白，飘浮在海潮之上、向着云端升去，褪去了寒凉的冰雪拂过他的思感时宛如软羽，让最为严酷的冬日也变得不那么令人难以忍受了。

朱雀在这一次高潮过后晃了晃脑袋，不需要伸手去摸一把也知道鲁路修是和自己同时享受到那一刻的。他们的精神还在同调，在一次峰值中变得圆融无缺，想必这能够填补一些这些日子来的力量损耗。鲁路修小心地抽离出他的意识时，朱雀还遗憾地叹了口气。潮水缓慢退去，露出一片恢复平静的滩涂地。挂钟还在走动，指针跳跃的声音忽然变得分外明显。始终维持在稳定发亮状态的顶灯也闪了几闪，这让他们两个都抬头看向了上方，直至那闪烁平息了、灯光恢复为原先的正常状态，他们的目光才在天花板上交错而过，重新掉落回比地面高不出多少的地方。

“你要知道，这种场景其实很适合发展成闹鬼的恐怖片，或者凶杀案。”鲁路修干巴巴地说，“暴风雪，两人独处，死无对证。”

“认真的吗？”朱雀质疑道，“这就是你在经历了年满二十一岁的第一次性爱之后想说的第一句话？”

当然了，这肯定不是鲁路修所做过的最过分的事。当日的寿星在当地区时已经走过午夜十二点的当口闷声发笑，他的身上不着寸缕还蒙着薄汗，屁股里还夹着一根硬东西。朱雀的眉头皱了一皱，不知道鲁路修是不是打算借此机会再故意收缩几下肛门逼他短时间内再硬起来一回，虽说也不是不可以。结果鲁路修笑完了就放过了他的阴茎，抬手扒拉着他的胳膊在他怀里转了个身，仰躺着枕在了他的臂弯里。

“我上次也被困在雪里了。”鲁路修说，“大概两天。是在雪山上，在中华联邦境内。目标试图挑战死亡线，他没能成功翻过山，被我和C.C.一起逮住了。她先带着他下山去，我遇到了塌方，只好在山上等待救援队。”他说得轻描淡写，但朱雀单凭这几句话就能够大致还原出其凶险程度了。而这个迟到的消息令他心头一沉，手指不由自主的拢起了半个拳头。

“你没跟我分享过这个。”朱雀低声说。你本该让我帮你的，即使我那时不在你身边、或许还可能因为职责问题而远在地球另一端，至少我还能在你百无聊赖的时候陪你说说话。我还以为我们已经在某些问题上达成共识了呢。他咬了下嘴唇，觉得就算不需要连接上深层意识，鲁路修也该读得出自己的不满以及那么一丁点儿迟来的委屈、好吧、或许不止一点。然后鲁路修侧过脸来，望着了他的眼睛，同时盖过手掌揉了揉他的头发。

“我分享过的。”鲁路修说，“我给你看过那里的花。”

他提到花的时候，朱雀便忽然想起来了。

又或者是鲁路修不知何时再一次向开启了记忆的门扉，选出其中一幅图景来，叫它轻轻掠过他的意识表层。那是在ZERO被临时指派了平定暴乱的任务、出动装甲骑鏖战了一番之后的事，混在敌阵中的特异能力者极大地消耗了他的精神，而当时鲁路修能做的只是替他抵御掉一些不成实质的攻击。一切结束之后他从黑海以北归来，回到自己的住所里，倒头睡上了十二小时，醒来时庆幸于这回好歹没在身体上太过遭罪。那时候鲁路修表现得相当耐心，在他龇牙咧嘴地找冰贴敷昏沉疼痛的脑袋时告诉他自己这边在降雪，也许捎一道冷空气过去能让他精神一点。鲁路修真的这么做了，送来一阵风，凛冽地扑压在脸面上，空气清新过了头，里头像是浮动着细小的冰晶。

然后是花。在冰雪的包围下，在岩石的狭缝间，留存着一抹还未凋零的、几近透明的淡蓝。朱雀稍微低下头，让自己注视它的角度变得与鲁路修相似。花瓣隔着手套滑过指缝的触感柔软得不太真切，好像组成它的是更为轻而薄的纱绢。岩峰中保留下的苍翠绿意范围很窄，又一阵寒风吹过，那几片花瓣在风中轻轻颤抖，宛如即将振翅飞走的蝴蝶。

那时的鲁路修表现得相当镇静，声音柔和地祝他一切都好。现在才想起来要质问当事人在那时为什么不就自己的境况多说几句确实太迟了，而鲁路修其实未必没有告诉他，但也只是在他的睡梦中轻描淡写地留下了一句。朱雀叹了口气，卷过手臂拥人入怀。鲁路修安静地接受了这份不满，他的精神凝作细小的触须，将残余的不安和失落给抚平了。

“这就是你不远万里跑来闯进暴风雪中央的理由吗？”他忽然提起之前略过的话题，“为了庆祝我的生日而过来给我送上一炮？”

“不行吗？”朱雀咕哝道，“我还带了巧克力和蜡烛，如果你想要的话。”

其实不全是为了这个，主要还是放不下心，以及正好有空——但事已至此，再多解释也没什么根本性的差别。毕竟若是没有“想见一面”这个较为单纯的前提，他也不会行动派到这个地步。鲁路修抬起一只手来，搭在他的胸口上。“这很奇怪。”鲁路修喃喃道，“死过一次的人还被别人惦记着自己从前的生日。话虽如此，我也不太想从今往后都改为只庆祝我复活的那一天。”

“因为你的身体醒来的日子先于你的灵魂太多，以至于你不知道按哪一天计算为好吗？”朱雀抬起眉毛。

“这是一方面的原因。另一方面，我也不确定这种死去活来的经历会不会再多重复几次。”鲁路修思索道，见朱雀不加掩饰地皱起了脸又刮了下他的鼻子，“我当然会尽量避免让人担心，我只是在尽量保持诚实。”

还有，他的嘴唇在轻轻嚅动，我既然还会以这个名字来回应你的呼唤，就不会否认我是作为我而降生于世的事实。还会有别人为你庆贺的，朱雀想。为你的诞生、你的存在以及与你的相遇而感激上苍，只是他们大概没我这么疯。

他眨了下眼，意识到鲁路修还按着自己的鼻尖。“你也要尽量避免让我担心，ZERO大人。”鲁路修板起了脸，“别再做这种顶着零下五十度的天气跑到我身边来的蠢事了。如果你迫切地想体验一下被冻掉手脚的感觉，我大可以出门替你逛上一圈。”

“听上去真可怕。”朱雀夸张地打了个哆嗦，“这种话对于情话大全来说也太过头了，你在抨击我的时候就不能将心比心一下吗？”

“也许我没在试图表现得更加浪漫而只是在阐述事实。”

“也许你就是表现得诚实又认真的时候特别招人喜欢。”

鲁路修瞪着他的眼睛，随后顶着一脸“拿你没辙”的表情晃了下脑袋。朱雀从近处看着对方舒展开的眉眼，还有藏在唇角的一抹细微笑意，暖光下他的面部轮廓变得没那么凌厉了，叫人能够更容易触及他真实的模样。朱雀吻了一下那抹笑意拉伸开的地方，然后压低了声音。“生日快乐，鲁路修。”他郑重地说，“我真是很难有机会当面对你说出这句话，所以我很珍惜这次机会。”

“看样子我得努力一把才能让你早点对这种祝福感到厌烦了。”鲁路修平静道。他的脸似乎又变红了一点，朱雀用指背碰了碰之后，他便抽着嘴角轻轻哼了一声。那是另一句承诺吗？有关于前路，有关于或许需要穷尽一生去完成的使命。这回朱雀笑了，倾首与他前额相贴，将足量的宽缓爱意裹进了眼神里。

“这种情况有点难以想象。”他说，“但我拭目以待。”

而鲁路修闭上眼，精神网重新向唯一由他来赠予契约的一人笼罩而来。于是朱雀得以浸入他，看见他展开的精神图景，海潮深处漂浮着雪，褪去了冰冷而成为轻柔的绒羽，一片片思念汇聚而来，化为月光、砂砾、石岩与一朵蓝色的花。风雪还在持续，厉声呼啸着要将他们扯回到黑暗与冰寒里。然而至少在此时此刻，它们都不再重要了。


End file.
